FNAF: Scrapped 2
FNAF: Scrapped 2 is a FNaF fangame that was released on 12/31/2015. You must survive 5 nights along with 3 bonus nights, against Fredbear 4.0, and other animatronics. All you have is a flashlight, and places to hide. The night guard's name is Paul K. Smith. Characters Fredbear 4.0 Fredbear 4.0 is the main antagonist of the game. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He is a yellow bear animatronic with a brown snout. He has a purple bowtie, and a purple top hat. He starts in Fredbear's Stage. When he sees the guard, he charges at him. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Joel 2.0 Joel 2.0 is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts in the Dining area. He is a green crocodile animatronic that has a fedora, with a white stripe on his head. He has a yellow bowtie, along with two black buttons. He is pretty slow. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Kenny 2.0 Kenny 2.0 is a grey koala animatronic. He has leaf like ears and buck teeth. He also has a red bowtie. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in the Arcade. He also usually carries a cane in his left hand. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Chica 7.0 Chica 7.0 is first active on Night 4 and onwards. She is a white chicken animatronic with 3 feathers on the top of her head. She has a bib that says "Let's Play". Unlike the other animatronics, she has the ability to see through walls, which during daytime would be used to protect customers. She starts in the Reading area. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Tyler Tyler is a artic fox animatronic. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in Tyler's Playroom. When he is near, he plays the Toreador march. He is the fastest animatronic in the game. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Withered Hybrid The Withered Hybrid is a hybrid made of Toy Animatronics. Most of his body is gone. He has 2 heads, which are Toy Freddy's and the Puppet's. He is a very big threat in the game. He can climb on the ceiling like Mangle. He starts in the Storage room. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Withered Springtrap He is very damaged. His whole mask is gone and his legs are gone. He is covered in lots of rips. He is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He starts in the Basement. When he is near, you can hear moaning. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Jay Jay is a withered, rabbit animatronic. He has red fur and is covered in tons of rips. If he is near, you must flash your light at him to prevent death. He is the slowest animatronic in the whole game. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Purple Freddy Purple Freddy is a withered bear animatronic. He is purple and has glowing white eyes. He also has a black bowtie, with 2 black buttons. His lower left arm is gone and wires are in place of his arm. He is first active on Night 6 and onwards. He starts in the Attic. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Bill 2.0 Bill 2.0 is a withered human animatronic. His eyes are gone and he is very withered. His top hat is falling off his head. He is first active on Night 5 and onwards. He can only hear the player, so the player must be quiet. He starts in the Parts & Service room. The plush version of him on Night 8 acts the same. Locations *Fredbear's Stage *Dining Area *Arcade *Reading Area *Tyler's Playroom *Restrooms *Main Hall *Left Hall *Right hall *Storage Room *Prize Corner *Employees Only Room *Basement *Attic *Parts & Service *Office Mechanics *Freeroam *Flashlight *Door Modes *Story Mode *Multiplayer mode *Animatronic Mode *Blind mode Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the whole game. Joel 2.0 and the Withered Hybrid are active on this night. This night lets the player get used to the mechanics and locations. This night is very easy. There is a very low chance that the player will get jumpscared. After this night is beaten, the player will unlock Multiplayer mode. Night 2 This is the 2nd easiest night in the whole game. Joel 2.0, the Withered Hybrid, Jay, and Fredbear 4.0 are active on this night. Most players, die their first time on this night. The main concern on this night is Fredbear 4.0, since he is very quick. Night 3 This night is pretty difficult. Joel 2.0, the Withered Hybrid, Jay, Fredbear 4.0, Kenny 2.0 and Tyler are active on this night. The main concern on this night should be Kenny 2.0, since he is very quiet. Night 4 This night is very difficult. Joel 2.0, the Withered Hybrid, Jay, Fredbear 4.0, Kenny 2.0, Tyler, Chica 7.0 and Withered Springtrap are active on this night. This is the first night in the game, too have recorded messages. Night 5 This night is very difficult. Joel 2.0, the Withered Hybrid, Jay, Fredbear 4.0, Kenny 2.0, Tyler, Chica 7.0, Withered Springtrap, and Bill 2.0 are active on this night. Night 6 This night is very difficult. Joel 2.0, the Withered Hybrid, Jay, Fredbear 4.0, Kenny 2.0, Tyler, Chica 7.0, Withered Springtrap, Bill 2.0 and Purple Freddy are active on this night. Fredbear 4.0 is even quicker than before. Night 7 (Custom Night) On this night you can change all the animatronics' AI from 0 - 20. 0 for being off, 1 - 5 for being easy, 6 - 10 for medium, 11 - 15 for Difficult, 16 - 20 for Very Difficult, 21 - 30 for Insane. Night 8 This night is extremely difficult. Plush versions of Joel 2.0, the Withered Hybrid, Jay, Fredbear 4.0, Kenny 2.0, Tyler, Chica 7.0, Withered Springtrap, Bill 2.0, and Purple Freddy are active on this night. This night is nearly impossible. Minigames *Night 1 beaten: You play as Jay, you are entertaining people at an unknown restaurant, then an orange man charges at you, then it ends. *Night 2 beaten: You play as Bill 2.0, you lay in the Parts & Service room at the Fazbear Party Diner. You then walk around the pizzeria then, four men attack you. Then it ends. *Night 3 beaten: You play as Purple Freddy, you are singing to a crowd on a stage. You then fall off the stage landing on a person. Then it ends. *Night 4 beaten: You play as the Withered Hybrid. He is in an abandoned house, then you eventually see an Orange man. He charges at the player. Then it ends. *Night 5 beaten: You play as Purple Freddy. You are in the new and improved, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You walk around to eventually find the Purple man, he then charges at you, then it ends since they are very short, and are hard to see on the cameras. Phone Calls Night 1 phone call Hello? Hello? Hey man welcome to your 1st night, as a nightguard at Fredbear's Arcade! So this place sound like a pretty good job, but the animatronics they tend to get a little aggressive at night. If they find you they will um, stuff you in an Animatronic suit. So tonight Joel 2.0 and an old animatronic named the Withered Hybrid will be here. So if they get close to your office just shut the door. And you also got cameras to watch over them. Also ,you have limited power, just don't waste it. Good luck and Good night, bye. Night 2 phone call Hey, welcome back to your new job here at the Arcade. So Joel 2.0 and the Withered Hybrid will still be active. And there's going to be some newcomers. Just so you know, the animatronics get more active as the week progresses. So the new ones are Fredbear 4.0 and Jay. I don't really know that much about Jay. I think he is from one of Fazbear Ent's restaurant's? I don't really know, also if Jay sees you he will charge at you faster than anything I have ever seen. I was the nightguard here once. And flashing my flashlight in his eyes seems to be the only thing to work. So bye, see you tomorrow! Night 3 phone call Welcome back, to your job here at Fredbear's! So tonight will be pretty difficult. The animatronics will be faster and more aggressive. Also Fredbear 4.0, Joel 2.0, the Withered Hybrid and Jay will still be active. And also Kenny 2.0 and Tyler will also be active tonight. Kenny 2.0 is very quiet. He's pretty hard to deal with. So remember to watch out for him. So that's about it. Good luck, and good night. Night 4 phone call So, Night 4's pretty good, anyway, I have a tape, that I thought you would enjoy. Just so you know, it's from a different restaurant that was from 1953. (Puts the tape in) Hello, welcome to your new job here at Dylan's! So we need you as a nightguard to watch over Dylan and friends. And remember if they get near use the audio we gave you. So tonight Dylan, Dug, Frank and Ralph will be active on this night. And you get a monitor to view, so remember to take a look at it. Anyway, good luck, and good night. (Takes it out) That was a pretty cool tape. Well, talk to you tomorrow. Night 5 phone call Hey, welcome back to your fifth night here. So Fredbear 4.0, Joel 2.0, Kenny 2.0, the Withered Hybrid, Jay and Tyler will still be active last night. You probably noticed Chica 7.0 and Withered Springtrap were active tonight. Sorry, for not telling you about them. Anyway, there's a animatronic named Bill 2.0, that has no eyes. So just be quiet. Okay? Good luck, and good night. Night 6 phone call Wow, you made it this far! Most people don't last this long. Fredbear 4.0, Kenny 2.0, the Withered Hybrid, Jay, Tyler, Chica 7.0, Withered Springtrap and Purple Freddy will be active tonight. Tonight will be very difficult. So remember to constantly check your surroundings. To be honest, if I were you, I would have quit my job already. So good luck and Good night. Trivia *This game takes place in the year 2138. *The first game can be found Here. *This game will be getting a Sequel soon. Category:Guyler Corp Games Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Games made by Tina.g.sherwin